mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3
| image = File:SKM3.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold & Nana7 | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Medium) | startdate = 8.14.2015 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Boquise #Plasmid #EDM #Akaslickster #GMaster479 #Gubbey #Okosan #Yuiop #Auramyna #Segul #Coolkid (Mtamburini) #Dd515087 #Nina #Vommack (Alex) #Framm | first = Plasmid | last = Auramyna | mvp = Auramyna | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2. It was co-hosted by Nana7. It began on August 14, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in N8 (August 29). Game Mechanics Rules NIGHT ACTION OOP: REDIRECT > BLOCK > SAVE > KILL, RID KILL > INVENTOR, ROLE THIEF FACTION OOP: INDY > BADDIE > GOODIE TIE LYNCH RULE: FOR ALL DAY PHASES, ONE IN THE TIE WILL DIE CLAIMING RULE: WITH A RID KILLER AND THE SLICK ROLE IN THIS GAME, IT'S JUST NOT A GOOD IDEA TO DO IT! CONSEQUENCES: EASIER FOR INDY TO WIN! Try not to bully players into outing their roles. KILLS ARE NOT BLOCKING Additional Information How does role thief's ability work? *Role thief will be told what they gained at the END of the night phase they attempted to thieve on. Any night action thieved will then have to be used on the night AFTER they stole it. At the same time they're using their action, they can attempt to steal again (cannot steal from the same player 2 times in a row). Does the player they steal the ability from lose that ability, or is it more like a copy? *Copy If a role thief steals an ability that shows in the NP and uses it, would it appear as being done by the role thief's role or by the role that he stole the ability from? * Maybe I should turn it into a Ninja Role Thief so the stolen action doesn't appear in the NP? If this isn't a good idea, it would probably be best to show the ORIGINAL role doing the action in the NP. If the baddies find out who the goodie kill is, any restrictions against the baddie role thief stealing the goodie kill's ability every night to get 2 NKs? (It'd be especially brutal if Slick is still alive and won't let the goodies lynch the goodie kill to keep him from continuing to kill for the baddies.) *Cannot steal from the same player 2 times in a row. How does Bosc pears' bodyguard ability behave? Kills the killer? Just saves the pears? Both? *It's a 1x bodyguard ability and it saves BOTH masons, whom will both have goodie BTSC. Does dragonfruits get to use those abilities, or have to pick a player to give an ability to for the next night (like a gunsmith)? *Has to give abilities to other players. The player that receives the ability must use it within the next cycle. Self vote manip would have to be used the day phase upon receiving it. Why not show the baddie doing the stolen action? *Stolen actions are generally shown as done by the one who stole them, so players know which role is doing a thing. If the theif is not shown as the one doing it, there should be a reason for that, hence my question. idk if you have a reason in mind. edit, and power steal is a very powerful role since it is both a role spy and another action. Also, are all the extra powers odtg that the player actively has to choose to use, are any of them passive odtg that are auto used when applicable? *The extra powers are all ODTG and have to be chosen on what night they are to be active, through PM or in the case of the baddie/goodie BTSCs, it can be put down in the BTSC. *Baddie role thief will be performing the action of the role that he/she has stolen. Does the baddie role steal (and Asian Pears ODTG) still work if he steals from someone who's not using an action that night (or gets blocked)? If not, then the baddies shouldn't end up getting more than one extra kill from copying the goodie kill. *Steals work even if the player being stolen from doesn't act. Also yeah, I'm going to add that the role thief MUST steal from someone different each night phase, with no repeats. That way they don't have more than one night with two kill ops. If the inventor gets stolen from, does the stealer get to choose any ability or can they only get the ability that the inventor was using that night? *They will steal the ability the inventor is giving that night, so if the inventor chooses NOT to give away an invention, the role thief steals nothing. Mostly I'm wondering if that's a second role where a baddie steal could give them a definite extra NK if they can choose which ability they give, but probably wouldn't give them an extra NK if they can only give whatever the inventor was giving that night. *Yeah, we don't need to have any bloodbaths. On second thought.... Nah, just kidding. Role Description BADDIES (Have BTSC, WINCON: Gain majority; also BOTH Indies must be dead or unable to achieve their wincons) #KIWIFRUITS - REDIRECT (does not show in NP). Extra Power: Stops goodie spy from spying for the remainder of the game if they target goodie spy. #LEMONS - BLOCK (shows in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can block 2 players. #PINEAPPLES - ROLE THIEF (does not show in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can also steal role thieved player's vote for next day phase. (NOTE: Must use any night action thieved on the NEXT night phase) ---- GOODIES (WINCON: Eliminate All Non-Goodies; also BOTH Indies must be dead or unable to achieve their wincons) #RASPBERRIES - NON-SELF SAVE (shows in NP). Extra Power: Save will redirect to self 1 time if you are targeted to be night killed. #STRAWBERRIES - KILL (shows in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can choose to put kill at top of OOP. #APPLES - BLOCK (shows in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can block 2 players; also told if at least 1 of the 2 blocked players is not goodie. #BANANAS - ROLE SPY (does not show in NP). Extra Power: If Kiwifruits gets spied, can PM Kill Kiwifruit during any subsequent day phase. Kiwifruits will die immediately; another player will still be lynched that day phase. #CHERRIES - MESSENGER (does not show in NP). Extra Power: Since very sweet, on 1 night player messaged will be saved on that night phase (cannot message self). NOTE: Successful Save will show as saved by raspberries #BOSC PEARS - MASON (does not show in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can bodyguard self & Asian Pears. #ASIAN PEARS - MASON (does not show in NP). Extra Power: 1 night can steal a power from a player. Can then use power on any chosen night of game. #COCONUTS - FOLLOW SPY (does not show in NP). Extra Power: 1 night will get to Target Spy target as well. #DRAGONFRUITS - INVENTOR (shows in NP) Extra Power: 1 night of game can give a named player TWO inventions instead of one. Inventions: role spy (1), self vote manip (1), kill (1), block (1), target spy (1), save (1) NOTE: ONCE INVENTIONS ARE GONE, THEY ARE GONE , UNLESS IF INVENTOR IS BLOCKED #BLACKBERRIES - VANILLA (does not show in NP). Extra Power: None, you're vanilla. ---- INDY #ORANGES - 2X SPY / 2X RID KILL (successful kill shows in NP, spy does not). Extra Power: 1 night can RID Kill a player, RID Kill will be on top of OOP (not blockable, saveable or redirectable) WINCON: Outlive 4 Random Players (at least 1 will be non-baddie) *also: must RID Kill 1 of the 4 AND be involved in lynching 1 of the 4 *OR: must be involved in lynching at least 2 of the 4 MINOR SECRET ADDED, BUT IT IS NOT THE BIG SECRET... ONCE POWERS ARE GONE, THEY ARE GONE , UNLESS IF THIS INDY IS BLOCKED (GAME ENDS IF ORANGES MEETS ONE OF THE WINCONS) ---- INDY #SLICK - RID LYNCH SAVE (shows in DP) (cannot lynch save self). Extra Power: Each night can also choose a player that will be protected from next day's lynch. (cannot use on self) WINCON: Make sure 3 lynches do not happen. You don't want your delicious fruit spoiled, do you? (GAME ENDS IF SLICK MEETS WINCON) ---- There is also another secret, but that will be learned once the game actually starts. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies * EDM - KIWIFRUITS (baddie redirect) * Yuiop - PINEAPPLES (baddie role thief) * Auramyna - BLACKBERRIES (goodie vanilla, really a baddie vanilla) * Coolkid - LEMONS (baddie block) Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 End of Game Roster #Boquise - Apples - Killed N7 #Plasmid - Asian Pears - Killed N1 #EDM - Kiwifruits - Lynched D1 #akalickster - Cherries - Lynched D2 #GMaster479 - Slick - Killed N2 by Strawberries #Gubbey - Strawberries - Killed N5 #Okosan - Oranges - Killed N3 #Yuiop - Pineapples - Lynched D5 #Auramyna - Blackberries #Segul - Coconuts - Lynched D3 #Coolkid - Lemons - Killed N3 by Strawberries #Dd515 - Bosc Pears - RID Killed N3 by Oranges #Nina - DragonFruits - Killed N8 (endgame) #Vommack - Raspberries - Killed N8 #Framm - Bananas - Lynched D6 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games